CJ's Big Weekend
by Chris the Leavittman
Summary: Just some fluff about CJ and Maggie. I need to come up with a better title. T for Love making


Cj was so excited. This was his first high school dance and it was with Maggie. She had dolled herself up with blonde hair and gorgeous dress like Aurora's.

She had decided for greys and storm blues and black, rather than pink. But CJ thought she looked beautiful in the dress.

"You look beautiful tonight, Maggie! Like a dark angel!" He said excitedly, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"Hehe, thanks," she said. "And you are incredibly handsome."

"Lynn has been helping me lose weight! I've lost 5 pounds!" CJ said, sounding very proud of himself.

"Good boy," Maggie said. "Color me impressed."

CJ kissed Maggie on the lips, his hand moving down to her side, then her hip.

"You're so beautiful." CJ whispered adoringly.

She blushed as they began dancing to the slow song

One of CJ's friends came over to see him.

"Hey! Carlos! This that girlfriend you've been telling us all about?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

"She's beautiful." He said, staring at Maggie, amazed. Carlos scowled.

"Hey, Jimmy! Eyes on your own girl!" He said.

"Op, sorry bud," jimmy said

"She is beautiful, though,like a dark angel!" CJ said, going back to dancing with Maggie. Leni and Lori had helped teach him how to dance.

The Loud Family had a member that could help him with almost anything. Lynn was helping him get in shape. Lori and Leni were helping him learn how to dance so he could impress Maggie.

Luna offered to teach him how to play guitar, but his fingers were a bit clumsy and he said that wasn't really for him. Lola taught him proper etiquette. Lana was going to teach him how to mud wrestle. But Carlota and Frida put an immediate stop to that, and now she was just teaching him how to do plumbing work.

He was actually pretty natural at plumbing and handiwork.

They continued dancing for a bit

Maggie was surprised that CJ was such a deft dancer. He was really showing how skilled he was. She wondered what else she didn't know about him.

"I like your moves CJ," she complimented

"Thank you. Lori and Leni have been teaching me to dance!" He said.

"Awesome!" She said. "Amazing how you spent a lot of time with the Louds."

"I wanted to make myself good for you." He said shyly.

"You're so smart and pretty and cool, and I just wanted to be cool enough for you." He said modestly.

"Aw," she smiled. "You don't have to go through all that trouble for me. You're perfect as you are, cj!"

"Thank you. But I'm having fun getting better at things." CJ said.

"Lynn is teaching me how to sword fight for real! Soon I'll be a real pirate!" He said cheerfully.

"Great!" She expressed. "I'm happy for you."

* * *

They danced the night away at the dance and then went back to CJ's house where they went to his room and made out for a while.

"Mmm, I love you," Maggie said.

"Me too," cj moaned back

Maggie smirked, her hand traveling down below CJ's belt, causing the boy to gasp.

"Sorry, too far," she asked

"It's alright. I'm just not ready for that yet." CJ said.

"Fair enough," the pale blonde said "Do you like my blonde hair?" Maggie asked, blushing slightly. It felt weird to be looking like this. She'd been emo for so long. She'd decided to stop because it started to seem kind of pretentious, but she still felt a little weird.

"Is blonde your normal hair color?" CJ asked.

"Well... No. My hair is brown." Maggie said.

"I'd love to see your hair brown." CJ said.

"Maybe next time I'll be belle," she teased

"I love Belle!" CJ said. "She's Dad's favorite Disney princess!"

"She is pretty great," Maggie admitted.

CJ's hands moved to her tummy, caressing her, moving to her breasts, caressing her lovingly.

"Oh," she moaned

"I guess you are ready." She said with a smirk. CJ blushed heavily. He really wanted to make love to her. He was just nervous. Maggie seemed to sense this, because she smiled at him.

"It's alright. There's nothing you need to be ashamed of." She said gently.

"Okay," He said. "I trust you."

She kissed him gently on the lips, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, caressing his chest. She could see that he really had lost weight, and definitely more than five pounds.

Cj felt her butt up the long skirt of her blue aurora dress

Maggie gasped in pleasure as he continued to work on her.

"H-how did you... Wait... L-let me guess... Lynn? Luan?" She moaned.

"No. I would never do this with anyone but you." He said sweetly, unzipping the back of her dress, pulling it down and looking adoringly at her slender body.

They made protected love for a while. Maggie was prepared with pills in the coming days just in case cj was ready. She could tell he was. She loved CJ's moans. They were so cute and gentle. So was he. He was bigger than she expected him to be, but it didn't hurt because he went slow and gentle with her.

* * *

In the morning, they both just laid down in his bed, exhausted, clothes on the floor, weird smells and stains all over. The couple fell asleep in each other's arm, waking up in the morning with a knock on the door.

CJ gasped. "HOLD ON A MINUTE!" He shouted, throwing Maggie's clothes to her, knowing whoever it was would be angry if they found him and Maggie like that.

They got dressed in a hurry and went to the door.

"Hey, CJ. We just wanted to know if you were going to be at breakfast." Carlota said. Maggie could see the smirk on Carlota's face. She rubbed CJ's head.

She knew. Maggie knew that Carlota knew what they'd been doing. As she hugged CJ, she gave Maggie a thumb's up.

The emo smiled sheepishly. "I'd love some breakfast."

They went down to the kitchen and sat around the table, digging in.

"How was the dance you two?" Asked Frida. "It must've been fun since you two are still dressed up." snaps a picture.

"We loved it." CJ said, enjoying the food.

"Yep, next time I should have a belle dress Carlota," Maggie suggested

"Oooohh! You'd look so good in a Belle dress! Do you want her villager dress or her ball dress?" Carlota asked. "Cuz I can make both and we can see which one works best for you!"

"Let's do that," Maggie said.

She and CJ were holding hands under the table.

They really were incredibly into each other.

After breakfast, CJ, Maggie, and Carlota began working on the emo's belle dresses. They started with the village one due to yellow reminding Maggie of her previous girlfriend.

She sighed. She missed Luan sometimes. But they really hadn't been right for each other.

But CJ wanted to see her in both dresses, and is nothing but compliant to him.

She modeled the dresses. Her chest had grown even more since she was thirteen and Carlota had to take her mid-D size breasts into account.

"Sweetie! How did you get so stacked!" Carl asked, walking in to see Maggie in her bra and panties.

He was still very flirtatious. Maggie blushed heavily, and Carlota scowled at him.

"Get out, Carl!" Carlota snapped, slamming the door on him and locking it.

"I apologize as always about my second youngest," Carlota said to Maggie.

"Don't worry about it. I just hate the attention I get. It's not even that I'm an interesting person. Guys just want to stare at my boobs.

"And I started growing really young. I was barely 11 when I started and by the time I turned 13, I got all the wrong kind of attention for my so-called assets." Maggie said, still blushing heavily.

"I get that a lot," Carlota admitted.

"How did you deal with boys staring at you? You're really beautiful." Maggie said.

"I get used to it," Carlota said.

"I guess. It sucked though. You didn't hear what the girls said to me. Whore was one of the nicer things they called me." Maggie sighed.

"I'm sorry they say that about you," Carlota said.

"You're more than that Mag!" said CJ.

Maggie blushed.

"How-how long have you been there?" Maggie asked.

"The whole time, remember?" CJ remarked.

"Oh. R-right." Maggie said, turning even deeper red.

"Did I do something wrong, Angel?" he asked innocently.

"No. I-I just-I got so into my conversation that I forgot you were there.

"Then Carl came in and… Sorry." She said, blushing even deeper.

"It's okay," he said.

"Maggie. You dated Luan before me. Right?" CJ asked innocently.

"y-yes, I did," she said.

"What was it like being with a girl?" CJ asked.

"It was good," Maggie explained. "It was like being with a boy, but different"

"So you're bisexual?" Carlota asked.

"I guess so." Maggie shrugged.

"That's great, though," said Carlota.

"Yeah. I really did love Luan. It didn't really work out. We weren't right for each other." Maggie said.

"Not like us, right?" cj asked

Maggie smiled at that.

"Luan was really sweet. But we were too different. And we just grew apart. We're starting to be friends again.

"But no. Not like us." Maggie said.

CJ hugged his girlfriend. "Thanks."

"Why were you bleeding in between your legs when we did it?" CJ asked innocently. "Did I hurt you?"

Maggie sighed. "No. It was just my first time."

"Not even with Luan?" Carlota asked.

"Luan didn't have a penis." Maggie said.

The two siblings snickered at what Maggie said.

"She touched me down there. We played around. But we never went there. I was only 13." Maggie said.

"I see," Carlota said. Soon enough they finished the two dresses for Maggie. She even washed her hair of the dye.

CJ blushed slightly when he saw her natural brown hair.

"Like that?" She asked

CJ nodded dumbly, smiling at her.

Maggie looked amazing in both dresses. Cj liked the ball gown one the best though. Maggie blushed, going down to the sitting room and dancing with CJ again.

"You're beautiful," cj said. "Don't you forget Maggie."

"Thank you." She said gently. "And you are not a beast."

"Oh. Thank you." CJ said.

He dips her and they kiss again with passion.


End file.
